There is a great interest in the bioconversion of biomass, such as material comprising lignocellulosic residues, into fermentable sugars. These sugars can be used in turn as chemical feedstock for the production of a biofuel, which is a clean-burning renewable energy source. Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for non-chemical means for processing biomass to make clean-burning renewable fuels.